EVENING TALKS
by BbonSayo
Summary: [TRAD] ¡Sakura definitivamente va a hacer que Sasuke-kun se enamore de ella, de eso está segura! ¿Y hay acaso una mejor manera de contar esta historia que en las charlas con su amiga acerca de sus intentos por conseguirlo?
1. I

**Esta historia es de Blackfan Diamond, NO ES MIA. La autora me dejó traducirla y debo decir que amo esta historia, nunca me había interesado en traducir algo, pero Evening Talks es demasiado fluff y hermosa para ser ignorada. 3 Espero que les guste!**

 **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **I**

"¡Buenas noches, Ayame-san!" Saludó Sakura, agitando su mano y sonriendo cálidamente a la castaña frente a ella.

"¡Buenas noches, Sakura-san!" Ayame le sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Tengo algo que contarte!" Declaró ella, sentándose frente a la mayor y recostándose sobre la mesa, con una expresión soñadora en el rostro "¡Conocí a un chico en la academia hoy y es _extremadamente lindo!_ "

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo es él?"

"¡Él es simplemente impresionante!"

Ella rio

"Bien, necesito unos cuantos detalles más para ser capaz de juzgar. ¿Cuál es su color de cabello?"

"¡Oscuro, como la más oscura de las noches!"

"¿Ojos?"

"¡El color del más bello ónix del mundo entero!"

"¿Tipo de cuerpo?"

"¡Como el de un dios!"

"¿Personalidad?"

"Bueno…" ella hizo una pausa "es algo…" jugueteó con su cabello, enredándolo en uno de sus dedos "no he hablado con él para saberlo."

Ayame parpadeó.

"Wow, la manera en que lo describiste me hizo pensar que ustedes dos eran bastante cercanos y hablaban un montón"

"Lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero es solo que él _es increíble_! Yo solo no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él aún _¡Aún!"_ Ella repitió la última palabra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bien, pero ¿cómo se comporta? Supongo que lo habrás visto interactuar con otras personas, así que cuéntame."

"Bueno, él siempre está diciendo que es mejor que todos los demás, que solo lo retrasamos y que, por nuestra culpa, le es más difícil conseguir sus metas; siempre se burla de todos y no interactúa mucho… pero sus ojos son como, _¡Oh dios mío!"_

Ayame hizo una mueca mientras limpiaba una copa.

"Bueno, espero que funcione, creo… ¡cuéntame cómo te va!"

"¡Lo haré!" Sakura parecía tan emocionada que la castaña creyó que sería algo grosero decirle que ese chico sonaba más como un idiota que como un príncipe encantador. "¡Y quiero ramen de cerdo hoy, por favor!

"¡De acuerdo, en seguida!"


	2. II

**Esta es una traducción de Evening Talks, de Blackfan Diamond.**

 **Amo esta historia, en serio.**

* * *

 **II**

"¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Él me llamó _molesta_! ¿Puedes creerlo?" Ella dejó caer su frente contra la mesa para ocultar la expresión derrotada de su rostro.

"Vale, eso es grosero. ¿Qué hiciste para que te llamara así?" Ayame sonrió ligeramente, mirando el estado de la chica y dándole una mirada compasiva.

"¡ _No hice nada!_ " Sakura levantó su cabeza y miró incrédula a su amiga, una expresión ofendida en su rostro. "Simplemente sugerí que entrenáramos juntos, pero bueno, aun no soy _muy buena_ arrojando esos estúpidos kunais; así que él dijo que yo solo lo hacía perder el tiempo y yo insistí un poco, _un poco_ ¡Entonces, él dijo que yo era molesta!" ella miró a Ayame, buscando en su rosto algo que le dijera que ella creía que Sakura había hecho lo correcto y que el chico estaba actuando como un idiota.

"Bueno, sí…" la castaña tocó su cuello con una mano y exhaló. "Él es un idiota, eso es un hecho, pero tú no deberías insistir tanto, podrías ser un poco inoportuna"

"Yo nunca soy inoportuna" declaró Sakura, una mirada seria en su rostro.

Ayame contuvo una carcajada.

"¿Qué? _¡No lo soy_!" Gritó Sakura, horrorizada con la situación.

"Está bien, está bien ¡Cálmate, vas a asustar a los clientes!" Pidió, tratando de detener su risa "Solo intenta no hacer tan obvio el hecho de que te gusta"

"Lo intentaré, creo…" contestó la ninja pelirosa, una expresión enojada en su rostro. "¡Creo que voy a pedir una sopa hoy!"

"¡Sopa será!"


	3. III

**Esta es solo una traducción de EVENING TALKS de Blackfan Diamond.**

* * *

 **III**

"¡AYAME-SAN, NO VAS A CREER LO QUE PASÓ! ¡OH, DIOS MIO!" La genin pelirosada entró al restaurante y gritó tan fuerte que casi todos saltaron de sus sillas, algunos clientes incluso se ocultaron bajo las mesas, inseguros de si estaban a salvo o no.

"¡Sakura-san, por amor a Dios, me asustaste! _Y a los clientes_ " la castaña agregó, mirando no muy contenta a su amiga, con sus manos en la cintura.

"¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" Ella juntó sus manos frente a su cuerpo y bajó un poco su cabeza, en disculpa, la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro "pero es que esto es como, tan _increíble_ ". Ella colocó una silla justo en frente de Ayame y se sentó, su mano derecha golpeando con impaciencia la mesa. "Tú sabes que nosotros los ninjas somos separados en equipos para llevar a cabo las misiones y esas cosas ¿cierto? ¡Ahora, adivina QUIÉN terminó en mi equipo!" sus ojos estaban brillando tanto que Ayame se quedó sin palabras por un momento, asustada de decir algo incorrecto y arruinar la felicidad de su amiga. Sakura no esperó a que le contestara y continuó.

"Es correcto: Sasuke-kun!" exclamó ella, emocionada en su silla y cerrando sus ojos, mientras dejaba salir unos cuantos chillidos de felicidad.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio?" La mayor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. "¡Dios, esto es increíble! ¡Finalmente tienes una oportunidad con él!"

"Pff, yo siempre tuve una oportunidad, ¿Quién podría resistirse a todo esto?" dijo, presumida, levantando su cabeza y señalándose "¡La diferencia es que, ahora, las cosas son mucho más fáciles! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!"

"Honestamente, también yo" Admitió Ayame. "mantenme informada ¿sí?"

"Definitivamente!" ella respiró profundo, aún sonriendo ampliamente. Sakura recostó su espalda en la silla. "¡Algo caliente para beber, por favor! ¡Necesito energías, si quiero comenzar mi estrategia para que él me note!" Ella frotó sus palmas y miró al frente con malicia, su cabeza maquinando un plan.

Ayame simplemente asintió, sonriendo.


	4. IV

**Evening talks es una historia de Blackfan Diamond, NO es mía.**

* * *

 **IV**

"…Entonces, él saltó al frente y dijo: '¡QUEDENSE DETRÁS DE MI!'" Exclamó Sakura, moviendo sus brazos hacia los lados, de pie sobre la silla frente a Ayame, con una expresión emocionada en el rostro.

"Muy… genial." La castaña dijo, sin saber exactamente dónde estaba la 'parte super romántica' que Sakura había mencionado antes.

"¡Él estaba _preocupado_ por mí! ¿No lo entiendes?" Sakura hizo un puchero con sus labios y la observó con ojos tristes y expectantes.

"Realmente, yo no lo llamaría _romántico_ ; eso sonó más como un 'sal del camino y déjame hacer esto' que como un 'te protegeré'" admitió, cerrando sus ojos para no ver la reacción de Sakura a sus palabras.

"¡Eso es porque tu no entiendes realmente a los chicos!" La joven ninja levantó su cabeza y la volteó hacia el lado, con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien, bien" se rindió Ayame, levantando sus manos mientras sonreía. "¿Y qué más sucedió?"

"Entonces…" su rostro se iluminó de nuevo en un instante y se dejó caer en la mesa que las separaba. "¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! Él ha estado llamándome molesta todo el tiempo, ¡pero ahora lo entiendo! ¡Esa es su manera decirme que me ama!" ella cruzó sus brazos y le dio a su amiga una mirada de yo-lo-sé-todo, completamente satisfecha con su conclusión.

"¿En serio?" Ayame rio entre dientes.

"Definitivamente, ¿Por qué otra razón me llamaría molesta?"

"Sí ¿Por qué otra razón?" Ella llevó una mano a su boca para ocultar la sonrisa.

"Bien, entonces ¿te conté de aquella vez cuando me desmayé durante el entrenamiento y él estaba allí cuando me desperté? Yo estaba tan _feliz_ de verlo que lo abracé y él dijo '¡suéltame, Sakura!'" ella rio. "¿Puedes verlo? ¡Él estaba _tan feliz_ y se puso _tan tímido_ por eso! Probablemente se sonrojó, pero no alcancé a verlo porque estaba demasiado ocupada abrazándolo"

"Apuesto a que le encantó"

"¡Claro que sí! Y hubo una vez en la que-"

"Déjame traer algo para beber mientras te escucho, suena a que esto tomará tiempo." Interrumpió Ayame con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro "¿Quieres beber algo también?"

"¡Eso sería genial porque tengo _tanto_ que contarte!"

"Apuesto a que sí" Ayame rio.


	5. V

**Esta es una traducción de Evening Talks de Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

 **V**

"¿Y esa cara triste?"

La joven genin simplemente suspiró.

"Es solo que estoy preocupada por Sasuke-kun… no ha sido el mismo desde los exámenes chunin, cuando ese raro de Orochimaru apareció"

Ayame asintió en silencio y esperó a que ella siguiera.

"Ha estado actuando… más frío, creo, no lo sé. Tengo este mal presentimiento al respecto."

"Pero ¿qué hay del examen? Al fin nunca me dijiste ¿Pasaste?"

La expresión de Sakura cambió de preocupada a completamente derrotada y agachó la cabeza.

"¡Aaaahh, eso fue horrible! ¡Y tan difícil! Hombre, ojalá lo hubiera sabido… ¡PERO!" Sakura señaló con un dedo hacia el frente y sonrió ampliamente "Sasuke-kun me protegió cuando estaba en peligro, y fue _tan sexy_ , si me permites decirlo." Ella rio para sí misma, como si supiera algo que los demás no. "Sí, fue un poco aterrador cuando este chico apareció, estábamos _literalmente_ paralizados de miedo, pero entonces él me salvó" sus codos tocaron la mesa y observó el techo soñadoramente durante un momento; "pero también está esa vez cuando se levantó después de que este Orochimaru lo atacara, y me vio lastimada" ella sintió un escalofrío atravesando su cuerpo entero "no sé como sentirme al respecto porque, por un lado, él estaba preocupado por mi y quería patear a esos chicos por herirme, pero, por otra parte, él lucía tan malvado… Tan diferente al Sasuke-kun de siempre."

Ayame la observó.

"Eso es demasiado para procesar"

"Lo sé, ¿cierto? Pero, sí, esa es la versión corta de lo que pasó ¡Espero que las cosas mejoren en adelante!"

"¿Continuarás en su mismo equipo, aunque fallaste en el examen?"

"¡ _Por supuesto_!" exclamó "¡No lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente!"

Ayame rio.

"Es bueno oírlo, me encanta tu historia de persecución con este chico."

"Y te prometo que tendré éxito!" anunció con determinación, a lo que la castaña simplemente asintió.


	6. VI

**Esto es solo una traducción de Evening Talks de Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

 **VI**

"Realmente tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esta noche"

Ayame dio una mirada fugaz al cielo lleno de estrellas y volteó confusa hacia su amiga.

"Luce como una noche cualquiera para mí."

Sakura se movió incómoda en su silla.

"Es solo que tengo un presentimiento en serio malo, algo no se siente bien."

"¡Se llama hambre!" Decidió Ayame "Te traeré algo de comer". Y caminó hacia la cocina.

Sakura asintió mientras su amiga se alejaba, pero entonces volteó hacia las calles cercanas a las puertas de la villa, sintiéndose intranquila por alguna razón.


	7. VII

**Evening Talks pertenece a Blackfan Diamond, yo solo lo traduzco**

* * *

 **VII**

"Bueno… quizá no debiste golpearlo tan fuerte, pero creo que lo importante es que lo lograste"

"¡Lo sé!" Sakura estaba exasperada. "Es decir, no fue fácil, pero estaba algo desesperada ¿sabes? Yo simplemente _no podía_ dejarlo ir, tenía que hacer algo"

"¿Cuánto ha estado en el hospital?"

"Tres días"

"Debió ser un golpazo infernal"

"¡Lo fue! Pero al menos ahora está sano y salvo aquí en la villa. Estoy segura de que Tsunade-sama curará la enfermedad mental que tiene que lo hizo querer dejarme en primer lugar"; ella asintió sin parar, con una expresión convencida mientras hablaba. "Es decir ¿quién en el mundo se iría de un lugar donde esté _yo_? ¡Seguramente hay algo en serio mal con él!"

"Estoy segura de que te amará mucho más en cuanto despierte y se dé cuenta de lo que sucedió." Ayame rio con fuerza.

"¡Fue por un bien mayor, lo entenderá!" aseguró. "¿Podrías por favor servirme dos sopas de camarones? ¡Llevaré una conmigo al hospital en caso de que despierte!"

"¡Oh! ¿Le gustan los camarones también?"

"No lo sé, pero _a mí_ me gusta tu sopa de camarones, ¡así que él debe aprender a amarla también!"

La castaña rodó los ojos y sonrió, pero no contestó. Sakura era una chica realmente terca.


	8. VIII

**Esta es una traducción de Evening Talks de Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

 **VIII**

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Él está _algo_ enojado, pero lo superará!" Sakura se sentó frente a su amiga y asintió un par de veces; "nadie puede estar enojado con esta cara bonita por mucho tiempo", ella se señaló, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Vale, eso es cierto" Ayame rio.

"Hubo varias discusiones; Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama no me dejaron quedarme a escuchar, ¡pero parece que él va a quedarse! ¡Uff, es un alivio!" pretendió limpiar sudor de su frente y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia un lado. "Parece que las cosas serán mejores ahora."

"¡Es bueno oírlo!" Ayame dijo con alivio. "¿Y se comió la sopa de camarones?"

"Dijo que era asquerosa y que odiaba los camarones" Sakura frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. "Tu sopa de camarones es la mejor sopa del mundo ¡y yo se lo dije! Seguramente él aún se siente enfermo ¡Es la única explicación que encuentro!"

"Probablemente" ella rio.

"¡Pero le dejé muy claro que, si quería tener una oportunidad conmigo, era mejor que comenzara a amar tu sopa de camarones también!" y miró desafiante hacia el lado.

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Oh, bueno, él estaba siendo demasiado tímido como para decirme que me amaba, así que solo repitió el código 'Eres molesta' ¡pero entendí el mensaje!" ella guiñó ala castaña con una sonrisa presumida.

Ayame hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse y simplemente sonrió a su amiga, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"Eso es bueno, ¡te daré sopa de camarones gratis hoy por tu trabajo duro!"

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron.


	9. IX

**Faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que esta historia termine, gracias a Blackfan Diamond por dejarme traducir.**

 **IX**

"El festival de invierno es en dos semanas" dijo Sakura

"Lo sé, lo has estado repitiendo por los últimos nueve minutos" Ayame comentó, mirando la expresión en blanco de su amiga.

"Él no me ha invitado todavía."

"Tal vez ni siquiera irá, tu dijiste que a él no le gustaban estas cosas" apuntó

"Bueno, pero es el _festival de invierno_ , ¡y _yo_ quiero ir!" Sakura hizo un puchero con sus labios como una niña pequeña.

"¿Y él lo sabe?"

"¡Claro que sí!" golpeó la mesa con fuerza y algunos de los clientes la miraron "lo siento" murmuró, cubriendo su rostro con arrepentimiento.

"Quizá él no quiera ir y ya." Razonó Ayame

"¡Pero yo quiero que él me invite y que vaya conmigo!" acunó su rostro entre sus manos y miró devastada el vaso frente a ella.

"¿Por qué no lo invitas tú entonces?"

"¡Porque _el chico_ debe invitar a la chica, por supuesto! ¡No al revés!" ella lucía asombrada, como si Ayame hubiera dicho algo absurdo.

"¿Quién lo dice? ¡Tal vez lo que hace falta es que tu tomes las riendas y lo invites para que sea tu pareja!"

Sakura lo pensó por un momento.

"¿Crees que está esperando que yo haga un movimiento?"

"Bueno, no es exactamente lo que dije; solo estoy diciendo que, ya que él no hace nada, tal vez tu-"

"Tienes razón! ¡Le mostraré que soy diferente de las otras chicas y lo invitaré a salir!" Interrumpió Sakura, levantándose rápidamente y dejando unas cuantas monedas en la barra para pagar por las bebidas antes de apresurarse a la salida.

"¡Oh, dios! ¿Qué va a hacer?" Ayame frotó sus sienes.


	10. X

**Esta historia no es mía, es de Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

 **X**

"Por tu cara, supongo que él rechazó tu invitación" señaló Ayame cuando vio a la pelirosada sentarse frente a ella, con cara de derrota.

"No _solo_ dijo que no, sino que hizo bastante obvio que me encuentra molesta y que no quiere perder el tiempo en ese, cito, ' _estúpido festival'_ " suspiró. "Quiero decir, ¿en serio? ¿ _estúpido festival_? Creo que solo necesito una bebida…"

"¿No habías decidido que 'molesta' era la palabra que utilizaba para indirectamente decir que le gustabas?" respondió mientras llenaba un vaso con té helado y se lo pasaba a Sakura.

"Sí, sé que acordamos eso, pero-"

"¡Yo no acordé nada, tu fuiste quien lo dijo!"

"-pero sonó un poco como en el sentido ordinario de 'molesta' esta vez" ella dejó caer su mandíbula en la mesa y, con una cara triste, inspeccionó las gotas de agua.

La castaña miró a su deprimida amiga con simpatía.

"Honestamente, ¡creo que este chico es un completo idiota y que deberías encontrar alguien más con quien ir al festival!"

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron.

"¡Eso es! ¡Invitaré a alguien más y entonces Sasuke-kun se pondrá celoso y recapacitará acerca de no ir!" ella aplaudió. "¡Oh, apuesto a que vendrá rogándome para que acepte ir con él!" apoyándose en la mesa, ella besó ligeramente la mejilla de su amiga. "¡Eres la mejor! ¡Gracias por el consejo!"

"¡Hey, Sakura-san! No era eso lo que quería decir" pero la ninja pelirosa ya estaba fuera del restaurante. "Carajo…"


	11. XI

**Agradecimientos para Blackfan Diamond por dejarme traducir su historia.**

* * *

 **XI**

"¡Naruto va a ir conmigo!" declaró mientras ingresaba al pequeño restaurante.

"¿Oh?"

"Nos hemos llevado bastante bien últimamente y puedo decir que realmente somos amigos ahora, aunque todavía lo encuentro un poco estúpido a veces". Sakura tocó su frente como si doliera "¡pero él estuvo de acuerdo con mi plan y eso es lo que importa!"

"¿Te importaría explicarme de qué se trata este plan?" ella sonrió.

"¡Es muy simple, solo he estado muy, muy cercana a él últimamente en frente de Sasuke-kun! Y me aseguré de él que escuchara cuando invité a Naruto al festival" hizo una mueca de sorpresa. "No sabía que Naruto podía actuar tan bien, él sonaba tan emocionado cuando lo invité para que fuéramos juntos que casi pensé que estaba realmente feliz de que saliéramos."

Ayame mordió su labio inferior.

"Bueno… ya sabes, Naruto viene aquí a menudo también y él siempre está hablando de lo mucho que le gust-"

"¡Oh, hombre! ¡Voy super tarde a la reunión con mi equipo!" interrumpió, ojos ampliándose cuando observó el reloj tras la castaña. "¡Debo irme! ¡Llevaré un onigiri para comer por el camino!"

"Seguro" Ayame solo alcanzó a alcanzárselo y a mirar las monedas sobre la mesa antes de que la chica se fuera.


	12. XII

**Evening Talks, de Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

 **XII**

"¡Él ha estado mirándome diferente, Ayame-san! ¡Salir con Naruto en realidad está funcionando!" Sakura estaba entusiasmada cuando se sentó frente a su amiga "y hay algo más" la miró con ojos emocionados "he estado siguiendo los consejos de una revista que Ino me dio para hacer que un chico se enamore de mi y creo que, ahora, ¡Sasuke-kun no tiene oportunidad contra mis encantos!" ella levantó su cabeza con orgullo.

"¡Vaya! Tienes que compartir esos consejos conmigo" la mayor sonrió ante la felicidad de su amiga.

"Te daré la revista en cuanto Sasuke-kun sea mío ¡No te preocupes! Las mujeres tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotras ¿cierto?" Ayame asintió. "¡Así que no temas!"

"¡Mantenme informada de lo que suceda!" pidió la castaña.

"Lo haré! ¡Pero por ahora, quisiera una taza de ramen de cerdo!"

"Supuse que dirías eso" Ayame sonrió y fue directo a la cocina.


	13. XIII

**El próximo es el capítulo final. La historia original es de Blackfan Diamond, Evening talks**

* * *

 **XIII**

"¡Adivina _quién_ apareció en el festival ayer!" Gritó Sakura cuando saltó al otro lado de la barra para abrazar a Ayame.

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Lo hiciste?" La castaña la miró con sorpresa.

"¡Sí!" exclamó, incapaz de contener su emoción. "Él ha estado comportándose un poco más cálido conmigo, ¡creo que realmente estoy haciendo un buen trabajo! ¡Verás que en poco tiempo estaremos casados y tendremos tres hijos y un perro!" ella se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas, una mirada soñadora en su rostro. "Aún estoy intentando pensar en un buen nombre para el perro"

"¡Vaya, cálmate!" ella rio. "¡Tienes que decirme los detalles! ¡Quiero saberlo todo!" dijo, recostándose contra la mesa para estar más cerca de Sakura.

"¡Oh, dios!¡Hay tanto que debo contarte, pero te daré todos los detalles!" replicó con felicidad; "pero primero, tráenos dos onigiri y dos vasos de té helado, por favor, ¡será una noche increíble!"

Ayame sonrió y asintió.


	14. XIV

**¡Capítulo final al fin! Gracias a la autora: Blackfan Diamond por dejarme traducir esta increíble historia y todas las demás :')**

* * *

 **XIV**

"¡Hace mucho no te veía, Sakura-san!" Saludó Ayame cuando la vio en la puerta.

La chica pelirosada sonrió ampliamente a su amiga, aún junto a la entrada.

"¡Lo siento por eso, he estado tan ocupada!¡Y traje a alguien para que conozcas!" informó y, en ese momento, Ayame notó que había alguien tras ella.

"Buenas tardes" El ninja pelinegro saludó, caminando dentro del restaurante mientras sostenía la mano de Sakura, sus dedos entrelazados.

"¡Oh, tu debes ser Sasuke-san!" concluyó, sonriéndole a Sakura orgullosamente. "Es un placer conocerte."

Sasuke asintió y apuntó con su cabeza hacia una mesa vacía, antes de caminar hacia allá. Sakura miró a su amiga y le guiñó con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Oigan! ¡No se olviden de mí!" Ayame escuchó una voz ruidosa afuera del restaurante y entonces, un conocido ninja rubio entró, buscando frenéticamente entre las mesas hasta que vislumbró a la pareja y fue dando saltos en su dirección; Naruto tomó asiento en una silla a su lado.

"Entonces ¿Qué les puedo servir, chicos?"

Sakura miró expectante a Sasuke y él suspiró, pero Ayame pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Creo que tomaré sopa de camarones hoy."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí Espero que les haya gustado esta traducción, la autora me dio permiso para traducir otras dos obras que me encantan :') son tan lindas!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
